


A Pair of Fates

by kiborina



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiborina/pseuds/kiborina
Summary: Kedatangan sekelompok perompak yang tak diundang ke kota Westquine menyebabkan dua takdir bertemu secara tak terduga.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Park Sunyoung | Luna, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> ~Hampir semua nama tempat/kota/negara (e.g. Westquine, Moon Square,dan nama-nama lain yang nggak ada di peta dunia), peradaban, termasuk semua kejadian di fanfic ini cuma fiktif. Di fanfic ini, kota Seoul bukan kota Seoul yang ada di Korea Selatan ya, saya cuma pinjem nama XD
> 
> ~ Dibumbui sedikit sejarah secara implisit tapi tidak sesuai dengan timeline sejarah yang sebenarnya (sorry if this part is a bit confusing xp). Dengan kata lain, sejarahnya nggak akurat.
> 
> ~ All characters are definitely not mine, but the plot is.
> 
> ~ Set during 18th century where carriages and horses are the main long distance transportations for people to go between places/towns.
> 
> ~ I'm shitty with summary, so excuse my lame description, k?

Jalan yang mereka lewati kali ini mulai bersahabat. Setelah lima hari menyeberangi lautan dan tiga hari menjelajahi hutan, akhirnya perjalanan tanpa henti tersebut membawa mereka lebih dekat kepada pemberhentian terakhir. Pohon-pohon yang menaungi kereta kuda mereka tak mampu menaungi mereka melawan sinar matahari yang entah mengapa terasa lebih panas di tempat ini. Namun kendaraan tertutup yang mereka tumpangi cukup untuk menghalau sengatannya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terdapat beberapa gubuk kayu sederhana dan perahu-perahu rusak yang mungkin saja sedang dalam proses perbaikan oleh para pelayar di kawasan itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang mereka jumpai di hutan ini.

  
Changmin tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa ide Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya serta dalam misinya untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya di Westquine akan terwujud secepat ini. Rayuan Kyuhyun telah ia abaikan berkali-kali karena ia tahu betul bahwa perjalanan dari kota mereka ke Westquine akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Sebuah lautan dan hutan gelap nan rindang harus mereka taklukan sebelum berhasil mencapai kota tersebut mengingat Westquine adalah satu kota di tengah lautan. Namun, ayah Changmin ternyata mempunyai ide lain yang secara tidak sengaja membuatnya harus mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun. Ia harus menyerahkan sesuatu kepada seseorang di Westquine atas perintah ayahnya. Itulah mengapa saat ini Changmin berada dalam satu kereta kuda dengan sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang sepanjang perjalanan selalu merasa bersemangat menanti-nanti pertemuannya dengan kekasih lamanya yang dua tahun lalu hingga sekarang memilih bekerja di kota itu.

“Sungai!” Kyuhyun berseru dengan kepalanya melongok keluar jendela kereta kuda mereka. “Berhenti!”

Kereta mereka berhenti.

Changmin mendongak dari buku yang sedang ia baca. “Kyuhyun, kita sudah hampir sampai. Jangan membuat perjalanan kita bertambah satu hari lebih lama.”

“Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, Shim,” sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka pintu kereta. “Aku hanya akan menghilangkan dahaga.”

Changmin melirik sisa tiga botol minuman yang terisi penuh berdiri berdampingan di pojok kereta. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun hanya membuat alasan.

“Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu secepat mungkin?” tanya Changmin saat ia menyusul Kyuhyun hingga ke pinggir sungai. Kyuhyun sedang mengambil segenggam air dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan meminumnya. Kemudian mengambil segenggam lagi untuk ia basuhkan ke wajahnya yang tampak lebih cerah di bawah sinar mentari pagi.

“Tentu saja aku ingin,” jawab Kyuhyun. “Tapi ayolah, sudah berhari-hari kita duduk dalam ruangan tertutup. Tidakkah kau bosan?”

Bosan saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Changmin saat ini. Ia sudah hampir muak dengan perjalanan ini, tidak pernah terbiasa dengan perjalanan jauh dan kontinus yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu minggu dan terjebak di dalam kapal kecil di lautan serta sebuah kotak kayu berjalan dengan satu kuda dan satu orang kusir di daratan.

“Baiklah.” Changmin mengalah. “Tapi kita tidak akan lama.”

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menciprat-cipratkan air di wajahnya. Changmin tergoda untuk melakukannya dan mengambil satu tangkup air untuk ia basuhkan di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lega saat merasakan dinginnya air sungai. Meskipun hampir satu minggu pertama mereka habiskan dengan menatap air laut dan terapung di atasnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga membutuhkan air segar setelah tiga hari tidak menyentuhnya.

+++

Westquine tampak seperti yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun saat mereka dalam perjalanan. Kota yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang saat mereka pertama kali memasuki jalan masuk utama kota itu. Sedikit lebih kecil dari Seoul, kota asal mereka, namun tidak mengurangi kesibukan di kawasan itu. Setelah terisolasi dalam perjalanan, rasanya menyenangkan dapat melihat manusia lain dalam jumlah yang lebih besar daripada hanya sekedar melihat Kyuhyun, kru kapal, dan kusir kereta kuda mereka. Bangunan di kota serupa dengan apa yang ada di kotanya. Sebagian besar telah dibangun menggunakan bahan dasar tanah liat dan batu bata. Sebagian kecil hanya menggunakan kayu yang disusun begitu rapatnya sehingga tak ada celah mengkhawatirkan yang akan menjadi jalan masuk udara malam yang dingin kota itu.

“Ke mana kita pergi?” tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengamati kawasan itu sejenak. “Aku rasa ke arah itu.” Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah samping kanan mereka.

“Berapa kali kau berkunjung ke tempat ini sebenarnya?”

“Satu kali, dan aku lupa dimana letaknya.” Kyuhyun membuat ekspresi bimbang saat Changmin memelototinya. “Kita cari tahu saja.” Kyuhyun berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam kota, mengamati penampilan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, mengagumi bangunan lain yang ternyata sedikit lebih modern jika mereka melangkah semakin dalam ke permukiman mereka, dan pada akhirnya, sampai juga lah mereka di pusat kota. Tempat di mana segalanya mulai terlihat. Penjual, pembeli, toko-toko kecil, posko dagang, bar, bangunan-bangunan, dan para pekerja yang menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

“Luna!” Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun berseru di sampingnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya sebelum mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

Berdiri sedikit jauh di depan mereka, Luna melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali saat Changmin melihatnya di rumah Kyuhyun dua tahun yang lalu. Rambut emas panjang bergelombang dan tubuh langsing.

“Ayo!” Kyuhyun berlari, menarik lengan Changmin bersamanya.

Mereka tak sempat untuk saling bertukar sapa. Kyuhyun memeluk wanita itu dengan erat di dalam kedua lengannya. Wajah keduanya membuat Changmin mau tak mau tersenyum meskipun mereka berdua tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya sementara Kyuhyun dan Luna bertukar kata dengan penuh antusias.

“Shim Changmin!” seru Luna saat wanita itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya.

“Akhirnya,” kata Changmin.

Luna menepuk bahunya sambil tertawa. “Maaf, kawan,” ucapnya dengan suara tinggi seperti biasa. “Aku hanya terlalu senang. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Kyuhyun.”

“Yeah. Tentu saja.”

“Bagaimana kondisimu?”

“ Cukup baik,” jawab Changmin. “Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi perjalanan semacam ini lagi.”

“Memang, tidak pernah berubah,” komentar Luna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luna mengajak mereka berkeliling di tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Luna, wanita itu sudah menyukai busana. Luna selalu berpikir kritis bahwa model pakaian di kota mereka terlalu sederhana dan perlu lebih banyak perubahan agar peradaban di sana terlihat lebih maju. Namun Changmin tidak merasa apa yang mereka kenakan terlalu sederhana. Di zaman mereka, kemeja dan celana katun adalah dua bentuk benda paling bermartabat yang pernah orang temukan bagi kaum lelaki. Gaun panjang berenda monoton yang para wanita kenakan pun terlihat baik-baik saja di mata Changmin. Namun Luna ingin mengekplorasi lebih, dan datanglah ia ke Westquine, kota terpencil dengan segudang sumber daya dan peradaban yang sedikit lebih terdepan daripada tempat lainnya di bumi.

“Aku berhasil membuat sesuatu.” Luna mengumumkan kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Di depan mereka, sebuah gaun indah yang terlihat terlampau silau tergantung di dinding sebagai gaun sampel.

“Aku tidak pernah melihat gaun seputih ini,” komentar Kyuhyun.

“Serbuk pemutih,” kata Luna. “Sedikit banyak aku mendengar bahwa seseorang dari suatu tempat bernama Skotlandia menemukan sesuatu dengan mereaksikan klorin dan kapur mati.” Luna menggiring mereka ke bagian belakang bangunan yang berakhir dengan sebuah pintu kecil setinggi badan Kyuhyun, sehingga Changmin harus merundukkan kepalanya saat melaluinya. “Orang –orang Westquine yang sempat berkunjung ke negeri itu tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun penemuan brilian. Mereka membawa pulang ilmu yang sangat berharga.”

Yang terbentang di balik pintu itu adalah sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai peralatan berisi bahan-bahan cair maupun bubuk. Di pojok ruangan beberapa gaun yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya serta yang lainnya dengan warna yang lebih bervariasi namun belum sempurna tergantung di dinding kayu. Beberapa bak air kayu berisi air berwarna-warni terletak di samping gaun-gaun tersebut. Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya dengan sangat rapat membentuk satu garis lurus, sebelum melirik Luna yang berjalan menuju ke meja eksperimen.

“Pabrik ini sedang mencoba untuk melakukan penelitian. Bahan pewarna alami sudah semakin sulit untuk didapatkan. Oleh karena itu, kami membuat – ”

“Bahan pewarna sintetis,” potong Changmin. Ia mendekati Luna lalu menatap lekat-lekat gelas-gelas kimia di depannya.

“Jangan beritahu siapapun di luar sana. Kami tidak akan mengeluarkan koleksi sebelum penemu asli bahan sintetis ini mematenkan penemuannya.”

“Kau terlibat dalam eksperimen ini?”

“Dalam beberapa hal, ya.” Luna menyeringai. Semua rasa kepuasaan terajut dalam ekspresinya. “Ini sangat menyenangkan.”

“Ini gila,” sanggah Changmin. “Sejak kapan kalian melakukan ini?”

“Hmm, berbulan-bulan? Atau satu tahun?” Luna berpikir.

“Tidak adakah petugas yang melakukan inspeksi? Bagaimana mungkin tempat ini tidak dirubuhkan setelah apa yang kalian lakukan?”

“Inspeksi di kota ini tidak seketat di Seoul, Changmin. Kau bahkan bisa menciptakan mesin waktu tanpa diketahui satu orang pun bahkan pemerintah dan petugas setempat di sini. Lagipula, masihkah kau mempedulikan peraturan konyol itu? Penelitian hanya boleh dilakukan oleh peneliti-peneliti resmi dan bersertifikat? Omong kosong! Tidak semua orang cukup peduli dengan hal-hal sekecil ini. Orang-orang kecil seperti kitalah yang harus berinovasi demi kemajuan negeri ini.”

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bertepuk tangan menanggapi pidato singkat kekasihnya.

“Dia benar,” ucap Kyuhyun. “Tak seharusnya ada pembatasan dalam menemukan berbagai hal yang baru. Pemerintah terlalu mendiskriminasi rakyatnya dengan membuat peraturan semacam itu.”

Luna mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum kepada Changmin untuk mengejeknya.

“Kau hanya iri kepadaku.” Luna menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. “Kau terlalu kaku dengan segala kebebasan yang sebenarnya bisa saja kau dapatkan dengan mudah, Changmin. Dengan pengetahuanmu yang cukup luas, masih saja semua itu kau simpan dalam otakmu alih-alih mengubahnya menjadi kata-kata di atas kertas dan menerbitkannya.”

Changmin ingin membalasnya, namun Luna lebih dulu mengatakannya.

“Hanya penulis yang diakui yang bisa menulis buku, aku tahu,” ujar Luna. “Tapi menyia-nyiakan orang berbakat sepertimu? Kau sungguh merugi. Lihat apa yang bisa kami temukan di laboratorium kecil ini, Changmin. Lebih berguna daripada hanya berdiam diri mengabaikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan hebat yang bisa kau lakukan.”

Luna mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan tentang peraturan konyol pemerintah dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

Changmin bergeming di sana, menatap berbagai botol dan gelas kimia yang menampung berbagai cairan luar biasa yang mungkin saja akan dicetak ke dalam buku sejarah peradaban dunia. Kata-kata Luna masih terbayang dan berdengung di dalam kepalanya.

+++

Hari berikutnya, Changmin memilih untuk berkeliling Westquine seorang diri. Kyuhyun dan Luna terlalu sibuk dengan kebersamaan mereka berdua sehingga Changmin ‘tidak tega’ untuk mengganggu mereka. Kemarin, sepasang kekasih itu hanya sempat menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam sebelum atasan Luna menyuruh wanita itu bekerja hingga larut malam. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menginap di sebuah penginapan tiga blok dari tempat tinggal Luna.

Setelah merasa puas berjalan-jalan di pasar tradisional, Changmin akhirnya merapat ke sebuah perpustakaan dengan bangunan yang lebih luas dari perpustakaan di kotanya.

“Permisi,” sapa Changmin kepada salah seseorang yang sedang merapikan buku-buku di rak. “Apakah Tuan Choi pemilik perpustakaan ini?”

Laki-laki muda itu menoleh kepadanya perlahan. Usianya pasti tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dari Changmin, jadi ia tersenyum secara kasual kepada pemuda itu.

“Ya, benar,” jawabnya. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Choi.”

Pemuda itu meneliti Changmin dengan kedua matanya secara terang-terangan sebelum bertanya.

“Ada keperluan apa dengannya?”

Changmin mengeluarkan bungkusan kain dari dalam tas kainnya dan menunjukkannya kepada laki-laki di depannya.

“Titipan dari ayahku,” kata Changmin.

Kedua mata laki-laki itu menyala, terlihat tertarik dengan bungkusan kain yang Changmin bawa.

“Oh, mari,” kata pemuda itu. “Aku tunjukkan jalannya.”

Di balik rak-rak buku yang lumayan tinggi itu Changmin dibawanya masuk. Ruang kerja Tuan Choi, sepertinya. Changmin mengamati semua buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan di atas meja. Pemandangan yang mengundang keengganan bagi sebagian besar orang, tapi tidak bagi Changmin.

“Jadi, apa yang kau bawa?”

Selama beberapa detik, Changmin tidak menanggapi pemuda itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada Tuan Choi di ruangan itu dan pemuda itu tidak juga memanggil orang yang ingin ia temui. Kecuali jika....

“Apakah Anda Tuan Choi?”

Pemuda tadi tersenyum. Tanpa dijawab pun, Changmin segera sadar bahwa orang itu memang Tuan Choi yang dimaksud, karena pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan mantel panjang lusuhnya dan dibalik itu ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana rapi. Lengkap dengan rompi hitam yang terlalu mewah untuk dikenakan manusia yang hidup di kota ini.

“Karyawanku sedang bertugas di kota lain. Aku sendiri yang harus melakukan semua pekerjaan di perpustakaan ini.”

“Anda memiliki koleksi yang luar biasa banyaknya,” kata Changmin memuji perpustakaan yang besar itu.

“Itu cukup benar,” balasnya setuju. “Kau bilang kau membawa titipan dari ayahmu, jadi, aku tebak ayahmu adalah Shim Dongshik. Benarkah demikian?”

“Benar.”

“Kalau begitu, kau benar berasal dari Seoul?”

“Ya.”

“Siapa namamu?”

“Changmin. Shim Changmin.”

Laki-laki itu mengangguk tiga kali. “Sejauh yang aku tahu, Changmin, Seoul memiliki koleksi yang lebih luar biasa daripada koleksi di Westquine,” ucapnya. “Itulah mengapa aku selalu mengimpor koleksi dari kotamu.”

Kening Changmin semakin berkerut.

“Mengimpor? Bukankah semua buku hanya boleh ditulis satu kali?”

Menangkap maksud Changmin, pemilik perpustakaan itu tersenyum. “Itulah mengapa ayahmu selalu membuat salinan dari buku-buku yang kuinginkan agar buku asli yang berada di Seoul tidak berpindah tangan begitu saja. Aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan keaslian produksi. Yang terpenting adalah isinya harus sama persis.”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku-buku itu?”

“Membacanya, tentu saja. Terlalu banyak pengetahuan yang kau abaikan tidak berakibat baik bagi kehidupanmu. Masterpiece dari Seoul selalu menyenangkan untuk dibaca.”

Changmin ingin menanyakan tentang inspeksi petugas, namun ia teringat kembali perkataan Luna bahwa inspeksi di kota ini tidak terlalu ketat. Ia kembali memandang bungkusan kotak di tangannya dan bersyukur karena nyawanya tidak melayang di tangan petugas inspeksi dalam perjalanan membawa bungkusan kain itu.

“Jadi, apakah ini berisi salinan buku?” tanya Changmin menanyakan yang sudah jelas.

“Aku rasa begitu. Bisakah kau serahkan itu kepadaku? Aku ingin membukanya secara pribadi.”

“Tuan Choi – ”

“Panggil saja Siwon. Tidak perlu formalitas karena aku sangat menghormati ayahmu.”

“Siwon, aku rasa ini tidak benar. Jika petugas inspeksi tahu akan hal ini, mereka akan menghukum ayahku dan aku sebagai makelar juga akan mendapat getahnya. Termasuk dirimu. Aku dengar hukumannya tidak ringan.”

Siwon terkekeh. “Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku dan ayahmu selalu lolos. Orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan buku dan pengetahuan selalu mempunyai keberuntungan yang lebih daripada orang lain di negeri ini. Aku yakin kau mempunyai keberuntungan yang serupa, bukan?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Sebagai seorang anak dari Shim Dongshik, aku percaya kau tidak hanya sekedar membaca buku-buku yang ditulisnya. Berapa buku yang telah kau tulis sebelum waktunya? Atau, berapa buku yang telah kau salin dan kau sembunyikan di kamarmu untuk koleksi pribadimu tanpa diketahui petugas inspeksi?”

Wajah Changmin berubah sedikit pucat. Jantungnya mulai tidak berirama saat menatap mata Siwon yang seekspresif wajahnya.

“Kau tidak akan menyangka berapa banyak,” jawab Changmin setenang biasanya meskipun sedikit resah di dalam karena mengakui dengan mudah tindakan ilegal apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada orang asing yang bisa saja mengancam nyawanya. Namun Siwon sepertinya sudah tahu terlalu banyak meskipun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak perlu ada rahasia. “Aku juga tidak menyangka kau secerdas ini dalam menebakku.”

“Well, ayahmu sedikit banyak bercerita tentangmu saat kita bertemu. Tidak sering, namun hanya butuh dua gelas Porter sebelum ayahmu berceletuk tentang dirimu. Sekedar informasi saja, ayahmu mengetahui aktivitas rahasiamu itu, dan, ia membiarkanmu. Oh, aku berani membayar berapapun untuk memiliki ayah sepertinya.”

Otot-otot wajah Changmin berkontraksi. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana setelah mendengar bahwa ayahnya tahu dan dengan gegabah membocorkannya kepada Siwon, namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Di satu sisi ia lega, namun di sisi-sisi lain ia merasa bersalah, getir, kesal, dan bimbang. Ia berjanji suatu saat akan menghentikan kegiatan ilegalnya itu sebelum semua orang mengetahuinya.

“Sekarang, bisakah kau memberikan bungkusan itu?”

Keraguan kecil masih tersisa di benaknya, namun akhirnya dengan perlahan ia serahkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

“Choi Siwon!” Seseorang berteriak dari luar ruang kerja. “Kau di dalam?”

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang terengah. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

“Tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu,” ucap Siwon sedikit terganggu.

“Tidak ada waktu. Perompak dari Timur menepi beberapa menit yang lalu.”

“Apa? Perompak?”

“Ya. Mereka mulai membuat kekacauan. Kita harus segera mengungsi dari tempat ini.”

Siwon menegapkan tubuhnya. Kedua bahunya terlihat kaku.

“Di bagian mana mereka saat ini?”

“Mereka masuk melalui jalan belakang dan sedang menguasai Moon Square. Cepat atau lambat, seluruh kota akan dikuasai. Setidaknya ada ratusan perompak yang menyerang.”

Jantung Changmin serasa berhenti berdetak di balik tulang rusuknya. “Moon Square...” bisiknya. Sesuatu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kembali menyeruak di permukaan memorinya. Moon Square. Tempat ke mana Kyuhyun dan Luna menuju.

“Oh, tidak...”

+++

Ia menyapukan pandangannya dari ujung kiri hingga ujung kanan Moon Square. Sejauh pengetahuannya, ini pertama kalinya ia menapakkan kaki di tempat ini. Setelah berbulan-bulan mengapung di air bersama yang lain semenjak daratan terakhir yang mereka singgahi, merasakan daratan adalah suatu kemewahan tersendiri baginya. Seumur hidup ia berpikir bahwa lautan adalah tempat tinggalnya bagaimanapun ia harus bertahan hidup di atasnya, namun perasaan lega berlebihan yang menghinggapinya saat benar-benar menyentuh tanah adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya mempertanyakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tersebar di seluruh wilayah itu, beratus-ratus saudaranya mengibas pisau, menyayat luka di permukaan kulit, mengacak benda-benda dalam pandangan, menjerembapkan anak-anak, memotong rambut para wanita secara paksa dengan pisau mereka, dan memukul para lelaki yang berusaha memberontak dan melarikan diri. Dan ia, hanya melihatnya dengan wajah datar. Sebuah hal yang telah beribu-ribu kali ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri selama berkelana bersama saudara-saudara seperjuangannya. Kini, hal itu tak lagi membuat adrenalinnya terpompa atau menyenangkan adiksinya. Bahkan sebenarnya, tidak pernah sama sekali.

“Bergerak meluas!” teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Seseorang yang ia kenal berlari ke arahnya dengan tawa yang mengudara, membuatnya mendesah.

“Yunho!” seru Donghae bersemangat. Di antara perompak yang lainnya, Donghae adalah yang paling menggelikan, namun satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman bagaimana pun juga. “Masih banyak wilayah yang harus kita jelajahi di kota ini. Mengapa kau hanya berdiri saja? Ayo pergi!”

Dengan terpaksa Yunho bergerak. Jika bukan Donghae yang menegurnya, barangkali Eric yang akan melakukannya. Orang itu tidak ingin mengotori tangannya. Sementara anak buahnya menyapu habis seluruh area, orang itu hanya akan memberikan perintah dan menikmati hasil akhir dari apa yang sudah dilakukan untuknya. Yunho penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi Eric.

“Eric memerintahkan kita untuk mencari lokasi perpustakaan pusat kota. Peta yang kita punya tidak cukup memberikan informasi yang berguna,” ujar Donghae.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan langkah cepat dan lebar.

“Apa yang akan kita lakukan – Ouch!”

Tubuh Yunho terdorong ke samping dan bahunya membentur bahu Donghae di sampingnya. Seseorang baru saja menabraknya dengan keras dari arah kirinya tanpa ia menyadarinya. Tatapan horor terlihat dari kedua mata anak itu saat ia menatap Yunho. Begitu lebar hingga Yunho hanya bergeming dan menatapnya kembali tanpa membalas apapun. Donghae beringsut untuk mencengkeram lengan laki-laki malang itu.

“Perhatikan langkahmu, Nak. Kau tahu dengan siapa kau membuat masalah.”

“Donghae, biarkan yang lain mengurusnya,” ucap Yunho mencegah Donghae yang hendak melakukan sesuatu terhadap laki-laki itu.  
Donghae mempertimbangkan sejenak. “Sayang sekali. Kita bisa membawanya.”

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk melarang Donghae melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Saat ia kembali menatap laki-laki dalam cengkeraman Donghae, ekspresi horornya telah tergantikan dengan sesuatu seperti rasa benci dan jijik. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

“Siapa namamu? Mungkin saja aku bisa mencarimu setelah ini dan mendapatkanmu kembali?” tanya Donghae.

Anak itu meludah. Tepat di samping sepatu boot Yunho.

“Jangan bermimpi,” balas pemuda itu penuh kebencian.

Dan kemudian, secepat kilat, anak itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghilang di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Bahkan Donghae dibuatnya terkejut dan tidak menyadari genggamannya telah mengendur sehingga ia melepaskannya begitu saja.

“Makhluk apa itu tadi?”


	2. Chapter 2

Pekikan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru. Beberapa orang berlutut lemas di tanah sesaat setelah mereka mengayunkan perlawanan yang sia-sia. Sumpah serapah terselip di antara nyaringnya tawa para penjahat laut bejat di sekitar mereka. Makanan, pakaian, dan benda-benda penting lain bertebaran tak tergubris di tanah pusat peradaban Westquine, seolah tak akan ada generasi penerus kota itu yang membutuhkannya.

Adrenalin dalam jumlah yang besar mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya, menghantarkan sensasi meliuk di perutnya. Changmin tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan visualisasi yang tersaji secara eksplisit di depannya saat ini. Segalanya terasa tidak benar dan menyalahi aturan. Sama seperti penjabaran buku-buku sejarah tentang perang yang tersimpan rapi di perpustakaan ayahnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Telah ia relakan cadangan energi di tubuhnya yang hanya berisi tidak lebih dari setengah porsi baguette utuh untuk belari ke tempat ini. Kyuhyun dan Luna, ia harus menemukan kedua orang itu. Secepatnya.

Belum jauh Changmin melangkah, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berusaha melawan salah seorang perompak yang mencoba menyatukan kedua lengannya di belakang pinggang. Tubuh perompak itu terlalu besar untuk Kyuhyun lumpuhkan, sehingga perjuangannya melawan penjahat itu hanya terlihat seperti seekor semut yang ingin menjungkir-balikkan bumi. Saat menyadari perompak itu hendak mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun, Changmin segera mengambil langkah seribu dengan panik. Teriakannya tertelan dengan mudah oleh suara keributan di sekitar mereka dan tidak satu pun dari orang-orang tersebut mendengarnya. Ia menambah kecepatan sesaat sebelum tangan kejam milik perompak itu mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, namun kejadian setelahnya tidak Changmin perkirakan. Seseorang mengulurkan kakinya hingga membuat Changmin terjerembap keras di tanah.

“Dasar ceroboh,” ucap seseorang di atasnya.

Changmin mendongak untuk melihat pelaku yang membuatnya terjatuh sembari merintih pelan. Lengan kanannya terluka karena ia menumpu seluruh tubuhnya dengan lengan itu.

“Changmin!” Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya saat sahabatnya itu digiring melewatinya. Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun. Salah satu sisi wajahnya merah padam.

“Berhenti!” seru Changmin kepada perompak yang memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun. Orang itu membawa Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. “Berhenti!”

Seruan Changmin tidak digubris sama sekali. Kepanikannya meningkat saat Kyuhyun semakin menjauh darinya. Changmin mengernyit saat ingin menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa peringatan, perompak yang menjatuhkannya menarik lengan Changmin ke atas dengan cepat dan kasar, membuatnya merintih lebih keras. Changmin berdiri dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung.

“Lepaskan!”

Lengannya terasa panas, dan ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat yang mengekang pergerakannya.

“Tidak kali ini,” ucap perompak itu. Kejam dan meluruhkan sebagian keberanian Changmin dalam sekejap. “Jangan coba-coba untuk melawan, jika kau tidak ingin kedua lenganmu ini kupotong dengan kapakku.”

Perompak itu memelintir pelan tangan kanannya sebagai peringatan. Changmin berteriak.

“Kau mengerti, kan? Sekarang, ikut denganku dan aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu hingga ke tempat tujuan.”

Dalam keterbatasan situasi seperti ini, Changmin tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh perompak itu. Ia berusaha menstabilkan langkahnya yang sedikit gontai karena perompak itu menariknya dengan kasar. Changmin mengamati wajah-wajah girang para perompak di sekitarnya yang mengayun-ayunkan kapak mereka untuk menebas kotak-kotak kayu. Yang lain, mereka memperlakukan penduduk Westquine sama seperti apa yang perompak di depannya lakukan terhadapnya. Menyeret mereka dengan paksa. Terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Teriakan-teriakan panik membuat siang itu terdengar mengenaskan.

Terbersit di kepalanya untuk melawan. Ia mengangkat kakinya, bersiap untuk menendang dengan kuat kaki perompak itu. Akan tetapi, usahanya tidak mendatangkan hasil apapun kecuali serangan balik dari penyanderanya. Tangan kanannya dijadikan sebagai ancaman pasti jika ia sedikit saja melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang tidak perlu.

“Kemana kau akan membawaku?”

Perompak itu melirik Changmin dari balik bahunya.

“Diamlah dan nikmati udara bebas selagi kau bisa.”

Changmin memicingkan matanya dan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan rapat. Sambil terseret-seret, ia menahan amarah sekaligus kekhawatiran berlebih yang membuatnya bertambah panik. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelah ini.

+++

Mulanya ia digiring ke bawah tanah, melewati lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya obor seadanya. Udara terasa pengap di sana, membuat Changmin merasa harus mengambil napas dengan kapasitas besar untuk bertahan dengan sisa-sisa energinya.

“Pssttt, Changmin.”

Changmin mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Kyuhyun telah dikurung di salah satu sel. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, namun perompak yang memegangnya menariknya dengan keras sehingga ia terpelanting ke depan, dilemparkan begitu saja ke dalam sel tepat di sebelah sel di mana Kyuhyun berada. Terdapat satu orang laki-laki yang sudah berada di selnya, meringkuk di sudut paling gelap kotak itu. Sedangkan sel Kyuhyun dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Perompak kejam yang menyeretnya pergi setelah memastikan selnya terkunci dengan benar.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Changmin segera.

“Laki-laki sialan itu memukul wajahku,” jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegang pipinya. “Tapi aku masih hidup. Bagaimana denganmu?”

Changmin kembali teringat lengan kanannya. Rasa panasnya masih mendera.

“Lengan kananku membengkak.”

“Biarkan aku melihatnya.” Changmin mengangkat lengan kanannya dan ia merintih saat nyeri menyerang kembali. “Kau masih bisa merasakannya?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Ya,” jawab Changmin tersendat.

“Untung saja ia tidak mematahkan lenganmu.”

“Hm.” Changmin menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. “Di mana Luna?”

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dari matanya, Changmin dapat memastikan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan keresahan besar yang tidak terucap.

“Kapan kau terakhir melihatnya?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Mereka tiba-tiba datang setelah Luna berlari ke salah satu toko. Seharusnya aku mengikutinya segera. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya berpisah denganku.”

Changmin menggenggam jari-jari Kyuhyun yang hampir memutih akibat mencengkeram jeruji besi terlalu erat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ini bukan salahmu,” ucapnya menenangkan. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ke sel-sel yang berada di sana. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lihat, namun ia bisa menduga. “Tidak ada satu pun wanita di sini. Aku rasa mereka dikurung di tempat lain.”

“Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Luna.”

Proses pengurungan para perompak belum usai. Berpuluh-puluh orang dimasukkan begitu saja ke sel-sel di tepi lorong gelap bawah tanah itu, membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bungkam tanpa kata karena bermacam-macam teriakan dari para perompak dan penduduk Wetsquine yang menggema di sana mengusik pikiran-pikiran mereka. Tak ada barang-barang pribadi yang tersisa jika mereka membawanya. Para perompak tidak akan mengizinkan satu butir gabah saja di kantung mereka. Setelah waktu yang tidak terhitung detik dan menitnya berlalu, masing-masing sel mereka hampir penuh. Tempat itu menguarkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih dan mengendap di pikiran mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tidak ada penanda waktu sama sekali. Namun jika dilihat dari suara-suara yang semakin berkurang dan bisikan-bisikan yang berkurang menjadi kebisuan, serta banyak pasang mata yang telah terpejam meski dalam ketakutan, Changmin dapat memastikan matahari telah tenggelam.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya dari sel sebelah dan bersimpuh menyamai Changmin yang teronggok di pojokan sel. “Hei,” sapanya seraya mencolek bahu Changmin melalui jeruji besi yang memisahkan mereka. “Aku tidak suka tempat ini.”

“Tidak ada yang menyukai tempat ini.”

Kyuhyun mendesah. “Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka?”

“Mereka adalah perompak.” Changmin mencari sepasang mata Kyuhyun di dalam keremangan.

“Perompak? Perompak macam apa yang menginvasi seluruh kota?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” ucap Changmin kembali resah.

“Mereka datang untuk mencari sesuatu.” Suara seseorang mengejutkan mereka berdua di tengah suasana hening. Changmin bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk satu meter di sampingnya. Beberapa orang yang menempati selnya memilih untuk berkumpul di bagian depan, merasa lebih aman berada di tempat yang terjangkau oleh cahaya obor.

“Siapa kau?” tanya Changmin.

“Aku tidak yakin,” jawabnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling memandang. “Aku selalu berpindah-pindah tempat dan setiap orang di setiap kota memanggilku dengan sebutan yang berbeda. Tetapi aku lebih suka jika kalian memanggilku Julien.”

“Kau bukan dari kota ini?”

“Bukan juga dari negeri ini.” Julien mengangkat bahunya. “Aku berada di tempat ini pada waktu yang salah.” Ia menatap Changmin dengan seksama, kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun. “Aku tebak kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku.”

“Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul,” kata Kyuhyun setelah hening sesaat. Tangannya gemetar.

“Seoul,” ucap Julien. “Aku sudah berkali-kali singgah di kota itu. Penuh dengan literasi medis yang kubutuhkan.”

Changmin menegakkan bahunya dan menghadapkan seluruh wajahnya ke arah laki-laki itu.

“Kau bilang, para perompak itu sedang mencari sesuatu di kota ini?” Ia mencoba mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka semula.

Julien bungkam sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Ya. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang sedang mereka cari.”

“Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan kita?”

“Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana para perompak Timur mempekerjakan budak-budak mereka?”

Kyuhyun terkesiap. “Kau bercanda!”

“Tidak. Untuk apa mereka membiarkan kita hidup, terkurung di bawah tanah padahal dapat dengan mudah mereka habisi seluruh penduduk kota ini? Pikirkan saja. Mereka hanya membutuhkan orang-orang tertentu dari kota ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.”

“Mungkin saja mereka bermaksud membiarkan kita mati membusuk di tempat gelap ini,” ucap Kyuhyun. “Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada harus diperbudak oleh mereka.”

Changmin memelototinya. “Bagaimana itu bisa lebih baik?”

“Setidaknya kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri tanpa mereka sadari.”

“Jika memang begitu maksud mereka,” lanjut Julien. “mungkin benar lebih baik. Tapi aku meragukannya. Jika aku adalah mereka, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menguasai seluruh tenaga beratus-ratus penduduk kota kecil ini selama mereka tinggal.”

“Aku sungguh tidak bisa mempertimbangkan mana yang lebih baik,” kata Changmin.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan para wanita?” tanya Kyuhyun. Kembali teringat dengan Luna.

Julien yang ditunggu Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk menjawab hanya mengangkat bahunya, meskipun wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui semuanya. Changmin menganggap itu sebagai kebungkaman yang masuk akal karena ia yakin jika Julien memberitahu mereka tentang gambaran hal buruk yang kemungkinan akan dialami Luna, sahabatnya itu akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam rasa bersalah.

“Luna akan baik-baik saja,” kata Changmin. “Kau tahu wanita seperti apa dia.”

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata merah. “Kau lihat apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kita?” tanya Kyuhyun. “Sekuat apapun Luna – ”

“Jangan berpikir macam-macam.” Changmin mencengkeram jari-jari Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk jeruji besi dengan erat. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada Julien. “Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan?”

“Di sel ini? Tidak banyak. Tunggu saja hingga esok hari.”

“Menunggu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?” Kyuhyun menyela. “Tidak. Kita mungkin masih baik-baik saja di sini. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain di atas sana?”

“Jadi kau ingin kabur dari sini?” respons Julien. “Lalu apa? Melawan mereka? Nasibmu akan jauh lebih buruk di luar sana daripada di bawah sini.”

Kyuhyun menghempaskan bahunya ke belakang hingga ia terduduk lemas, tidak ingin menyangkal kalimat terakhir Julien.

Beberapa perompak kemudian muncul dari lorong dan memasukkan beberapa orang lagi yang terlihat begitu putus asa. Benar saja, hanya laki-laki yang mereka jebloskan ke sel bawah tanah itu. Orientasi waktu sangat mengganggunya. Mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh jam mereka berada di tempat itu. Siapa yang tahu? Tempat itu sudah terpenuhi oleh berlapis-lapis kerisauan yang meruah dari sekian banyak manusia-manusia malang. Changmin dicekat oleh keadaan itu hingga membuatnya merasa kehabisan udara. Kyuhyun tidak lebih baik darinya. Memikirkan nasib mereka dan Luna membuatnya bungkam selama beberapa waktu yang cukup lama.

Kegelapan yang menguasai segala perasaan negatif yang membayang-bayangi tempat itu semakin menguras harapannya. Kehangatan bahkan tidak sudi menembus padatnya lorong gelap itu. Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat beberapa perompak turun dan memberi mereka makanan. Tiga potong baguette sedang untuk masing-masing sel yang berisi sepuluh hingga lima belas orang. Matahari sepertinya telah bangun kembali.

“Ini. Kau membutuhkannya.” Changmin menyerahkan lebih dari setengah baguette jatahnya untuk Kyuhyun melalui sela-sela jeruji, mendatangkan beberapa lirikan mata dari sesama penghuni selnya. Pada akhirnya ia memberikan sisanya kepada yang lain.

“Kau tidak makan?” tanya Julien.

“Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkannya. Dia terlihat pucat.”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” tukas Kyuhyun hendak mengembalikan baguette tadi, namun Changmin menolaknya.

“Aku lebih baik-baik saja darimu.”

Changmin bersandar dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa lapar yang sebenarnya sudah menderanya sejak malam tadi.

“Ini,” ucap Julien. Changmin membuka matanya. “Berbagi makanan denganku.” Empat senti potongan baguette disodorkan di depan mulutnya. “Jangan membunuh dirimu lebih cepat.”

Changmin mengambilnya dan sedikit demi sedikit memakannya. Terlalu sayang jika ia menghabiskannya dalam sekejap.

“Kapan mereka akan mengeluarkan kita?” tanya Kyuhyun lemas. “Aku merasa membusuk di tempat ini.”

“Aku rasa tidak akan lama.” Julien menjawab. “Mereka akan membawa kita ke atas secepatnya. Semoga.”

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, seruan-seruan dari para perompak membahana di lorong gelap itu, membangkitkan kembali kekalutan yang tadinya telah mencair sejenak. Satu per satu sel dikosongkan. Para kriminal itu masih sama kejamnya, bahkan menyeret dengan paksa beberapa orang dengan kaki terluka.

“Sekarang apa?” tanya Changmin sedikit panik.

“Mereka akan melakukan seleksi. Kita mungkin akan terpisah.”

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap. Belum sempat mereka mengucapkan sepatah kata, sel Kyuhyun dibuka dan semua penghuni keluar dengan kawalan perompak. Changmin ingin meraih Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin pucat. Dua orang perompak membuka selnya dan kemudian mengawalnya serta sesama penghuni sel ke atas. Ia dipisahkan dengan rombongan sel Kyuhyun. Julien menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di sisinya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menghargai sinar matahari seperti ia memujanya saat ini. Matanya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya yang terasa terlalu terang setelah berpuluh-puluh jam mendekam dalam kegelapan. Kehangatan mulai meraba kulitnya yang sedingin es.

Kelompok mereka membentuk dua barisan. Tiga orang perompak berada di depan mereka, menatap satu per satu wajah mereka hingga ke ujung kaki, seolah sedang melakukan pemeriksaan kelengkapan dalam suatu angkatan perang. Sesekali mereka memperingatkan tentang konsekuensi yang Changmin dan yang lain akan dapatkan jika berusaha untuk kabur dari kota itu. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos karena jumlah perompak lebih banyak dari yang mereka bayangkan.

“Dia.” Seorang perompak dengan rambut panjang menunjuk orang kedua dari ujung di barisan pertama. “Bukankah cocok diserahkan kepada Jun?” tanyanya kepada dua perompak lain. “Jun bilang ia ingin seseorang dengan badan tinggi. Untuk membangun kapal.”

“Aku tidak setuju. Jun bisa mencari yang lain. Aku menginginkannya.” Seorang perompak bertubuh lumayan pendek menentangnya.

“Apa? Kau sudah mengambil dua laki-laki dan dua wanita. Tidak bisa begitu.”

“Hey, Bung. Eric bilang kita boleh mengambil sepuas kita!”

“Tapi lima terlalu banyak!”

“Siapa bilang?”

“Berbagilah dengan yang lain!”

Changmin yang berada di baris kedua bersama Julien tidak menghiraukan dua orang perompak yang saling berdebat itu. Ia menatap Julien yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan tubuh tegap yang satu kepala lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu terlihat tenang dan acuh.

Satu per satu orang di barisan pertama habis terpilih. Dua orang sebagai budak pribadi dan empat orang lainnya digiring ke arah pelabuhan untuk membangun kapal.

“Sangat tinggi,” komentar salah satu perompak dengan wajah kasar saat mengamati Julien. “Otomatis akan membangun kapal.”

Perompak rambut panjang angkat bicara. “Tinggi dan solid. Akan lebih berguna untuk mengangkat barang-barang berat. Kita memerlukan banyak pekerja untuk itu.” Ia beralih kepada Changmin dan mengamatinya sejenak. “Yang di sampingnya lumayan cocok untuk membangun kapal.”

“Tangannya patah”, kata perompak pendek sambil memperhatikan lengan kanan Changmin yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. “Tidak akan berguna. Bawa saja ke tempat pengasingan.”

“Bisakah kalian menempatkanku di pusat kesehatan?” Julien bertanya dengan berani. “Kalian juga membutuhkan obat-obatan, bukan? Aku ahli dalam masalah itu.”

Ketiga perompak di depan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

“Ide yang bagus.”

“Tidak. Sudah ada beberapa wanita yang ditempatkan di pusat kesehatan. Orang ini lebih berharga di tempat-tempat lain.”

Dua perompak yang sebelumnya melanjutkan perdebatan mereka lagi. Julien memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbicara dengan Changmin.

“Kau harus menawarkan sesuatu yang menjanjikan jika tidak ingin dibawa ke tempat pengasingan.”

Changmin tidak mempertimbangkan saran Julien karena ia pikir berada di tempat pengasingan berarti ia akan jarang melihat para perompak memuakkan seperti mereka.

“Bukankah itu lebih baik?”

“Itu bukan seperti yang kau –”

Belum sempat Julien menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Kyuhyun berlari menyongsong ke seberang lapangan, mendatangkan seruan-seruan keras yang mendapatkan semua perhatian orang-orang di sana. Di seberang, Luna terlihat sedang dikawal oleh beberapa orang perompak. Satu di antaranya mengenakan pakaian yang lebih mewah daripada yang lainnya. Sudah pasti Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Luna.

“Luna!” Teriakan Kyuhyun dapat terdengar hingga ke tempatnya berdiri. Changmin mulai panik saat dua orang perompak mengejar Kyuhyun di belakang.

Ia menahan napasnya sejenak menyaksikan Kyuhyun dengan cepatnya meskipun keadaannya di sel sebelum itu terlihat buruk, lalu terkesiap saat Kyuhyun dipukul salah seorang pengawal Luna ketika sahabatnya itu menyentuh lengan Luna. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Changmin berlari meninggalkan tiga orang perompak yang masih saja berdebat menuju ke arah keributan yang Kyuhyun timbulkan.

Beberapa pukulan mendarat di perut Kyuhyun. Luna berteriak-teriak dan menarik perompak yang memukul Kyuhyun hingga ia sendiri terjerembap ke tanah. Dalam hitungan detik, Changmin melintasi lapangan dan berusaha untuk menarik Kyuhyun dari kepalan tangan sang perompak, namun belum sempat melakukannya, seseorang menarik lengannya hingga ia terdorong ke belakang.

Changmin menatap dengan tajam dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

“Kau lagi!” pekik perompak yang memegang lengannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Changmin melihat ke belakang laki-laki itu dan melihat satu lagi wajah familier. Dengan sepatu boot sobek yang juga tidak asing. Dan seseorang berpakaian mewah yang dilihatnya dari seberang sebelumnya.

Changmin menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mencengkeram balik.

“Berani sekali kau!”

Dengan mudah, perompak itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mengunci kedua lengannya di belakang tubuh. Kyuhyun memanggil namanya saat ia menyadari Changmin datang untuknya. Luna masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman perompak.

Perompak berambut panjang yang tadinya berdebat di depan rombongan sel Changmin lari terbirit-birit dan tersengal-sengal saat berhenti di dekat mereka. Ekspresinya kehabisan napas bercampur dengan rasa takut saat ia memandang perompak berbaju mewah.

“Eric,” katanya. “Maaf. Anak ini berlari tiba-tiba saat kami sedang....berdiskusi. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali.”

Sebelum lelaki itu sempat menyentuh Changmin, Donghae menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya.

“Tidak perlu. Ia sudah menemukan pemiliknya,” kata Donghae. “Anak ini bersamaku.”

“Tapi ia akan diasingkan. Ia tidak akan berguna dengan lengan patah seperti itu.”

Donghae memfokuskan matanya ke lengan kanan Changmin yang mereka kira tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

“Begitu ya,” ucap Donghae kemudian. “Kalau begitu ambil saja.”

“Donghae.” Donghae memutar kepalanya ke belakang, memandang perompak bersepatu sobek di balik bahu Changmin.

“Ada apa lagi, Yunho?”

Changmin tidak ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya komunikasi lewat mata yang kedua perompak itu lakukan berhasil mengubah keputusan Donghae dengan cepatnya.

“Aku akan mengambil anak ini,” kata Donghae kepada perompak berambut panjang.

Eric yang sedari tadi hanya melihat semua keributan di depan matanya dengan tenang dalam balutan kemewahannya mulai menampakkan kebosanannya.

“Sudah cukup bermain-main,” ujarnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka semua seolah apa yang baru saja terjadi bukan hal yang perlu dipusingkan.

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya kepada Yunho sebelum perompak itu menarik lengan kirinya, namun ia terburu-buru memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dan Luna. Kedua teman dekatnya itu ternyata sedang beradu mulut dengan beberapa perompak. Changmin menyentak tangan Donghae sekuat tenaga dan mengambil empat langkah lebar untuk menghadap Kyuhyun.

“Jangan berbuat sembarangan lagi,” bisik Changmin sembari memegang kemeja lusuh Kyuhyun. “Kau tidak boleh mati konyol.” Ia melirik Luna yang balas menatapnya khawatir sebelum Donghae menariknya kembali dengan cepat dan menyusul rekan-rekannya.

+++

“Anak itu untukmu,” kata Donghae dengan wajah kesal saat Yunho baru saja tiba.

Yunho memicingkan matanya. “Mengapa aku?”

“Kau yang memintaku untuk mengambilnya.” Donghae menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya. Laki-laki yang baru saja ia dapatkan siang tadi. “Lagipula, dia terlalu liar. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya.” Donghae menunjukkan kakinya yang merah.

“Itu hanya karena kau melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu kepadanya.”

“Aku hanya berusaha memeriksa lengannya yang patah. Dan, ia tidak ingin mengatakan siapa namanya!”

“Tidak perlu memeriksanya. Lengannya baik-baik saja,” kata Yunho. “Tidak ada yang patah.”

Donghae menatap Changmin yang masih duduk mengamati mereka di belakang dan mengerutkan keningnya.

“Masalah anak itu, masalah nanti,” kata Yunho. “Kita bahas hal yang lebih penting sekarang.”

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengambil bangku di ruangan depan. Yunho mulai memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan lantaran pondok itu masih begitu asing baginya. Donghae dan dirinya mendapatkan perlakuan khusus oleh Eric. Saudara-saudara perompak mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah pondok yang diisi oleh mungkin berpuluh-puluh orang termasuk penduduk Westquine yang mereka ‘adopsi’ sebagai tempat mereka untuk beristirahat. Akan tetapi, untuk Yunho dan Donghae, sebagai dua orang beruntung yang menjadi kaki tangan sang kapten, diberikan dua pondok terpisah meskipun tidak sebesar yang lain. Rumah-rumah curian mereka, tentu saja.

“Aku tidak mendapat banyak informasi.” Yunho memulai pembicaraan mereka. “Orang-orang yang bekerja di perpustakaan tidak ada yang mengaku. Atau mungkin, benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya.”

“Dan kau tidak menggunakan cara kasar agar mereka mengaku.”

Yunho tidak menyangkalnya.

“Selalu saja itu masalahmu,” komentar Donghae. “Seseorang perlu menggantikan pekerjaanmu.”

“Bukan kau kaptennya,” celetuk Yunho.

“Jika Eric tahu hatimu sudah selembek bubur, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.”

Yunho memicingkan matanya. Donghae membalasnya dengan tawa.

“Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kau digantikan orang lain, Sobat.” Donghae tersenyum. “Aku akan membantumu.”

“Dengan cara?”

“Dengan cara Donghae.” Donghae berdiri. “Kau tunggu di sini. Barangkali anak itu ingin kabur.”

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya. “Ingat. Aku tidak ingin ada darah yang terbuang lagi di kota ini.”

“Aye!” seru Donghae. “Kau bisa percaya padaku.”

Yunho duduk di sana lama setelah Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia memperhatikan lagi peta kota itu dan mempelajarinya, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Namun setelah bermenit-menit menarik garis-garis yang rasanya tidak terlalu penting di atas petanya, ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengambil papirus di kotak perkakas yang berisi daftar barang-barang primer dari kota ini yang harus diangkut ke kapal-kapal mereka. Hingga ia mendengar suara dentuman dari ruang belakang.

Yunho mematung dan memasang telinga dengan seksama. Setelah suara kedua datang, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangkunya dan membuka pintu belakang dengan cepat.

Changmin – yang mengira sudah tidak ada orang di rumah itu – terkesiap melihat Yunho membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah turun dari balok kayu yang menjadi penyangga kakinya untuk mengintip ke celah ventilasi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

“Apa yang kaucoba lakukan?” Yunho melangkah lebih dalam.

Changmin tidak menjawabnya sama sekali dan memilih untuk berdiri diam di seberang ruangan. Yunho bergerak ke dekat tempat pembakaran jerami dengan satu pasang mata yang tidak pernah beranjak dari Changmin, berjaga-jaga jika anak itu memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Ia berjalan menyamping dengan pelan sebelum duduk di depan pembakaran jerami, mengawasi Changmin dengan kecermatannya. Melihatnya dua kali dalam dua hari ini telah memberinya satu pelajaran penting bahwa anak itu bukanlah seseorang yang patut diremehkan dalam hal perlindungan diri.

“Aku rasa aku mengingatmu,” ucap Yunho. “Kau yang meludah di sepatuku kemarin. Benar, kan?” Suaranya datar, namun mengandung kegeraman yang membuatnya terdengar berbahaya.

Changmin hanya memandangnya secara terus-menerus. Dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat, Yunho tahu anak itu sudah menyiapkan satu juta kata yang dapat ia laungkan di depan wajah Yunho, tetapi dapat ditahan dengan sempurna. Matanya yang nyalang membuat Yunho sulit untuk melepaskan pengawasannya.

“Kira-kira, hukuman apa yang pantas kaudapatkan?” tanya Yunho.

Tangan Changmin semakin meremas. Mereka saling beradu pandang selama beberapa detik yang dikuasai oleh ketegangan tak terlihat yang mereka ciptakan. Kemudian, seperti mendapat dorongan kuat untuk lepas, Changmin melirik dengan cepat ke arah pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka. Kontan, ia mengendurkan kedua kakinya dan melekatkan kedua bola matanya pada Yunho yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menerkamnya bahkan dari jarak sejauh itu. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Changmin menggerakkan sepasang tumpuannya dengan cekatan dan antusias berlari ke arah pintu. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang dalam kecepatan itu.

Ia hampir merasa lega, saat tangannya sudah meraih pintu. Sialnya, benda pertama yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya adalah dinding kayu tebal. Lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya saat seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya beradu dengan dinding itu. Sisi kiri wajahnya mencumbu permukaan keras itu dan mata kanannya mencoba melihat seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang. Changmin tak kuasa untuk bergerak kendati sebuah lengan kokoh menekan tubuhnya hingga tak ada celah antara dirinya dan dinding.

“Jangan bodoh,” ucap Yunho di telinga Changmin. “Jangan bertingkah seperti pahlawan. Kau akan celaka.”

Changmin menggeram keras saat ia berupaya mendorong Yunho dengan tenaganya, namun usahanya hanya mendatangkan perih di lengan kanannya. Yunho mencengkeram lengannya yang masih membengkak.

Untuk sesaat, ia dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk memukul Yunho tepat di wajah perompak itu. Hanya pukulan ringan, tetapi membuat Yunho terkesiap dan terhuyung ke belakang, menyediakan ruang bagi Changmin untuk menerjang tubuh Yunho. Ketidakseimbangan membuat mereka terhempas ke tanah. Changmin mencoba peruntungannya untuk menahan kedua bahu Yunho, dan tentu saja, perompak itu jauh lebih tangguh darinya. Dengan sekali dorongan, Yunho berhasil membalikkan posisi mereka. Wajah Yunho menggantung di atas wajah Changmin. Kedua lengan dan kaki Changmin terkunci.

“Lepaskan!”

“Akhirnya kau menemukan lidahmu?”

“Menyingkir!”

Yunho menekan lengan kanan Changmin. Changmin merintih.

“Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika saja kau bisa menjinakkan dirimu untuk sementara,” ucap Yunho dengan napas berat. “Jangan macam-macam dan kau akan selamat.”

Beberapa kali Changmin memberontak. Saat ia kehabisan energi, Yunho mengendurkan terkamannya dan menariknya dengan sedikit kasar untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya didorong hingga ia terjerembap ke atas jerami kering yang menangkap tubuhnya dengan utuh. Tidak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Saat ia membalikkan tubuh, tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali dirinya dan bayang-bayang Yunho yang masih tertinggal dalam ingatannya.

+++

Donghae mengutus seseorang untuk menginformasikan kepada Yunho bahwa ia telah selesai dengan urusannya. Yunho mengambil langkah lebar menuju ke perpustakaan kota dengan suasana hati kelam.

“Kau terlihat....lebih berantakan.”

Yunho mengikuti pandangan Donghae dan menyadari bahwa pakaiannya yang sebelumnya sudah cukup lusuh kini terlihat lebih kotor.

“Dan rambutmu,” Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan kotoran di surai hitam Yunho. “Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Seharusnya kau menjaga rumahku, bukannya berkelahi dengan Kang Dongho!”

Yunho menepis dan bersungut menanggapi Donghae yang membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

“Aku tidak berkelahi dengannya,” jawab Yunho tak acuh. “Bagaimana hasilnya?” tanyanya mengalihkan.

“Aku sudah mendapatkan satu nama,” jawab Donghae puas. “Ini mudah.”

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya?”

Donghae menggiringnya ke dalam perpustakaan dan menyaksikan rak-rak buku yang telah digeser sedemikian rupa sehingga mengosongkan bagian tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Di tengah kekosongan itu, tiga orang yang digantung secara terbalik dengan kaki mereka terikat oleh tambang dari kerangka atap. Ketiga orang yang digantung menceracau kepada mereka berdua untuk menurunkan mereka segera. Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya kepada Donghae.

“Cukup efektif untuk membuka mulut mereka.” Donghae menyeringai. “Dan, tidak ada darah yang terbuang percuma.”

“Bagus,” puji Yunho. “Jadi, siapa?”

Donghae mengibaskan satu tangannya. “Ikuti aku,” katanya.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil di balik rak buku. Tampak seperti ruang kerja dengan buku yang berserakan di sana sini. Seseorang yang duduk diikat di bangku kerja mendapatkan perhatiannya.

“Siapa dia?”

“Choi Siwon,” jawab Donghae. “Pemilik perpustakaan ini.”

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan mengamati pemilik perpustakaan yang dengan keberaniannya tersenyum meskipun ia menjadi tawanan mereka.

“Di mana kalian menemukannya?”

“Di bawah lantai.”

Donghae menunjuk sebuah bagian di lantai yang mencetak pintu kotak yang kemungkinan akan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang bawah tanah. Yunho kembali menatap Siwon.

“Halo, Tuan Choi,” sapa Yunho.

“Siwon saja.” Siwon menyarankan.

Donghae tertawa singkat di belakangnya. Yunho mengitari meja dan menyandar pada meja itu sambil bertatap muka dengan Siwon.

“Aku tidak menyangka akan berjumpa dengan perompak Timur secara langsung,” ucap Siwon. “Aku banyak mendengar tentang kalian.”

“Kau senang melihat kami?” Yunho bertanya tenang, tidak terpengaruh oleh ketidakgentaran Siwon.

“Itu...tidak dapat dijelaskan,” ucap Siwon. “Kecuali jika kalian datang dengan damai.”

Donghae tertawa mengejek.

“Kami memerlukan sesuatu.” Yunho menembak ke inti pembicaraan mereka. “Sebuah literatur medis.”

Siwon tersenyum. “Literatur medis apa yang kaubicarakan?”

“Aku yakin tempat ini menyimpan satu.”

“Apa kau bercanda? Buku medis tidak dimiliki secara umum. Kalian salah mendatangi tempat dan orang.”

Donghae menengahi. “Kami tidak membicarakan sembarang buku, Siwon. Kami mencari sebuah buku yang baru saja ditulis dari Barat yang secara sengaja atau tidak, tersesat di kota ini.” Donghae mendekati mereka berdua. “Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?”

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berpikir. “Tidak sama sekali,” balasnya. “Perpustakaan ini hanya menyediakan buku-buku yang legal secara publik.”

“Apa aku perlu menggantungmu seperti yang lain hingga semua darahmu menumpuk di kepala?” ancam Donghae. “Dan mengayunkanmu beratus-ratus kali hingga mabuk seperti mereka?”

Sebuah keresahan sekilas lewat di air muka Siwon, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum menanggapi gertakan Donghae.

“Hanya itu?”

Yunho berdiri tegak lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

“Kau beruntung, kami berdua yang datang pertama kepadamu,” kata Yunho. “Jika kami menyerahkanmu kepada yang lain, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau masih memiliki nyali seperti sekarang. Kau bilang kau banyak mendengar tentang kami. Benar begitu? Itu berarti kau pernah mendengar tentang kapten kami, Eric.”

Kali ini, senyum Siwon menggelincir dari mulutnya, tergantikan dengan garis lurus mulutnya yang membuatnya berubah serius dan tegang. Yunho dapat merasakannya.

“Bagaimana jika kita menyerahkannya kepada Eric, Donghae? Aku yakin dia mempunyai ide yang lebih hebat.”

“Jangan!” tukas Siwon segera. “Aku menghargai kemurahan hati kalian.”

Yunho mencondongkan tubuh ke depan mendekati wajah Siwon.

“Kalau begitu, balas kemurahan hati kami dengan sesuatu yang berharga,” ucap Yunho pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Siwon menelan ludah sebelum mengatakan, “Aku hanya akan memberikan satu nama.”

“Nama?”

“Cari orang yang akan kusebut. Aku yakin dia mempunyai informasi yang kalian perlukan.”

“Katakan.” Donghae mendesaknya.

“Shim Changmin,” ucap Siwon menatap mereka berdua bergantian. “Cari seseorang dengan nama Shim Changmin.”


End file.
